Lost
by Blue Kami
Summary: With the Shikon complete what will Kagome do?Inuyasha and rest are dead.Can Kagome fall in love again?Please R&R so I know if my story sucks(so far)or not.No flames though,plz
1. remember

First fanfic in a while, hope you like. If you have constructive critisism I can always use it. Thanks a bunch. Review if you like or if think I should change something please tell me.

In the final battle of Inuyasha and his gang versus Naraku…

They both lost greatly, but in the end Naraku died and the jewel was back together. They seemed to have won the great battle of their time…

Kagome on the other hand knew the truth.

Naraku and his incarnates were inside the miasma he created. They waited for Inuyasha to face them. Inuyasha hurried Kagome behind the safety of a large boulder.

Dirt and blood smeared all of their faces, even though, Kagome was only unconscious because of the miasma. Inuyasha took her to Miroku who looked at him with worry.

"Take care of her, monk," he growled as he laid Kagome in the safety next to Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, be careful," he instructed.

"Naraku's goin down," he growled as he shot up and dove into the miasma. Miroku felt a wave of power and ran around the boulder where the others were. Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were already heading into the miasma to help Inuyasha.

"Stop!" he yelled in vain. "The miasma is going to blow up!" He yelled just in time to see it happen.

A bright light appeared in the very middle of the miasma creating almost a daytime affect. It then engulfed the entire miasma before creating an explosion larger than the miasma itself.

Hours later Kagome awoke to see Sesshoumaru overlooking her.

"Sesshou…maru?" she asked with a choked voice.

"Your companions and Inuyasha are deceased, you must go back to where you are from," he told her before seemingly walking away. Kagome stood quickly and all things that reached her vision were dead, with the exception of the small patch of grass around her and behind the boulder, that now had a large crack through the middle.

"Oh no," she gasped and ran from behind the boulder. Before her, lay four dead bodies. Kagome's eyes started ro fill with tears, before they stopped suddenly and she smiled. Her senses picked up the rest of the jewel.

"Inuyasha must be there, he can't have died," she told herself and ran towards the jewel.

"Inuyasha!" she called as she ran and stopped where she felt the jewel. "Inuyasha…" she cried and looked below her. The remains of Inuyasha were below her

feet.

"I can bring him back to life!" she wailed before taking the jewel from Inuyasha's dead hand and binding it with the other fragments.

"No," Sesshoumaru told Kagome firmly. "If you bring him back, he will be nothing but walking bones, believe me, for I have witnessed it when I first inherited this tenseiga." He watched as her eyes pooled with water before she fell to the ground in defeat. She cried desperately over his bones. The now untransformed Tetsusaiga in his right hand.

"No… Inuyasha!" she screamed. Her eyes got red and puffy as they poured emotion from the love for her friends and the dog demon Inuyasha who were now gone forever.

Sesshoumaru stood from the rock where he sat.

"Enough of this foolishness, girl," he growled as he walked toward her and grabbed her wrist to pull crying Kagome off the dead Inuyasha.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed and wriggled horribly in attempt to make Sesshoumaru let him go.

"No!" he yelled at her; she instantly stopped moving. She wasn't off the ground but he had dragged her a few feet from the corpse.

"Why…?" she questioned as she looked at him with watery eyes and puffy cheeks. He let go of her wrist and pointed towards the still green trees in the distance. Kikyo walked out of the brush and towards Inuyasha's body.

"Thank you for returning him to where he truly belongs," she said monotone once she reached them.

"No, Inuyasha… Kikyo, don't take him," she cried but there was once again a grip against her wrist.

"Do not be foolish. If you get too close, she will take you to hell as well…" Sesshoumaru told her without letting her go. Kagome was on her knees as she pointed her hand towards Inuyasha in a vain hope to reach him.

Suddenly, Kikyo screamed. She looked at her hands to see her skin cracking like a dropped plate before shattering like thin glass. Souls then shot from the pile of dust and clothes into Kagome's body that then shot into the air a few feet. The first soul shot into her body and a brilliant pink flash went off. Sesshoumaru's body blew back into a tree. The flashes kept coming for about thirty seconds before Kagome's now unconscious self fell to the ground with thump. Sesshoumaru stood before walking to Kagome slowly. Her arm moved to her forehead.

"Ugh…" she sighed before slowly sitting up. It was then that he noticed the miasma-destroyed forest was once again lush. Although she was happy Kikyo didn't have the chance to take him to hell it didn't replace the lonely feeling in her heart.

"To your feet human," he said softly but firmly. Kagome complied slowly.

"Sesshoumaru," she said his name and the smell of honeydew blossoms filled his senses. "I know I've already been a burden to you…" she started but turned her gaze to the ground without finishing.

"Out with it," he told her and her eyes widened before looking up to him.

"Will you please accompany me to my home?" she asked him with dimly lit eyes filled with sadness. Sesshoumaru considered her for a moment.

"Very well," was his final answer before he whistled. Ah-un flew in next to Sesshoumaru who then motioned Kagome to sit on his back. They soon were flying through the night air in the direction of the well. Sesshoumaru carried her overly large bag.

Kagome remembered the short ride from the battlefield. Her sadness was gone and regret took its place. The stars seemed to go on forever, except for the huge moon that watched her from a distance and hid behind the safety of a soft cloud every now and then.

The wind blew Kagome's hair in slight disarray, even though Ah-un flapped his wings softly. She seemed to be looking around and enjoying the scenery but Sesshoumaru saw the truth, that Kagome saw nothing and felt only sadness and want for her love Inuyasha.

They dove softly to a clearing that Kagome pointed to next to the well. Sesshoumaru landed and questions filled his mind.

"What is this human?" he growled at her. Kagome motioned to the well and Sesshoumaru gave her the large backpack to her.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but I'm not from this time…" she supplied slowly.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked without emotion. Kagome pointed to the well.

"That well is a portal from my time to yours, but only me and Inuyasha were able to go through it," she explained before adding, "I fear that once I go through it this time, I will never again be able to come back because he is gone."

"Hmph," was all he said before looking away.

"Thank you for taking me here, Sesshoumaru," she said and walked towards him. He knew she was near but didn't move to show he knew she was coming upon him. Kagome put her hand on what was left of his upper left arm and a soft pink light engulfed the nub and his shoulder. Sesshoumaru felt it burn but knew the amount of power she put out was not to kill him, or purify him. She removed her hand cautiously and smiled sadly when he lifted his new arm. Sesshoumaru had a new arm and he tested it out slowly. It was The same as it was before, maybe better, but when he looked to Kagome. He found she already jumped into the well.

A bright blue light was the last thing he saw from it before he turned away and flew home with Ah-un…

Ok, what did you think? Questions? Corrections? Review and give me a clue


	2. Back to School

Hope you like my chapter

* * *

**Back to School**

Kagome thought about the feudal era every day, and the jewel on a sting around her neck reminded her every time she looked in the mirror. Mornings were especially difficult for her. She would wake up, get dressed, grab her backpack, and head towards the well. It would take her to get to the well house before she remembered that nobody was waiting for her anymore.

Kagome dejectedly turned around and started down the seemingly endless stairs leading from her shrine.

"Oh no, I need to hurry," she whispered to herself after she checked her watch. Kagome quickened her pace a bit. She just entered the schoolyard when her three best friends ran up to her.

"Hey, Kagome," smiled Eri as a hello. Yuka and Ayumi were on the other side of her.

"How's it going?" Yuka asked with a curious smile.

"Yea, you've been all sad since you left that egoistical boyfriend of yours," Ayumi said and lifted an eyebrow. They go into the school and were heading for their first period class. Kagome didn't say anything to them. He might have been egoistical, rude and in love with someone else, but she still loved him.

"Kagome, you need to get over him," instructed Eri. Kagome nodded at her comment.

"I know but I was with him for so long that I can't help missing him sometimes," explained Kagome.

"Remember though, Kagome, that isn't love, just attachment," Ayumi said as she pointed to her. Kagome then nodded in agreement.

"I guess that makes sense," Kagome told her but whether she was in love with him at the time or not. He was still dead, which the other girls didn't know, and she didn't care whether she was in love, she just wished that he could at least live a happy life. Kagome could tell that Sango was in love with Miroku who was in love with her back. They just didn't have a chance to tell each other. Shippo didn't really even have a chance to live and with him having no father or mother… all he had was them.

Kagome entered the classroom, still in deep thought. The three girls watched her and just figured she was sorting out her feelings for the so-called egoistical creep. Kagome sat down in her desk and pulled out the book for that class, English.

"Alright students, pull out your homework for last night…" the class went on. Kagome had the assignment because Souta brought a list of homework she had whenever she came back from the feudal era a while back when she had gotten mad at Inuyasha for one reason or other.

She missed getting mad at him, arguing with him, and watching his ears twitch before they all went to sleep. The teacher seemed to be speaking gibberish rather than teaching English. Even so, she was glad to be back so she could get herself back on track. An hour later class was over and she had science.

Science was even worse because most of the Latin terms she was supposed to learn, she pronounced differently because she had to guess with what the science book said. Studying electromagnetic waves wasn't exactly a piece of cake either, mainly because the only waves she could study in the feudal era were the ones in a hot spring they would visit every now and then.

Kagome didn't understand anything so she was taking notes like crazy in every class as though she was a crazy person. She wrote almost word for word what the teachers were saying and it looked like she was writing a book rather than taking notes. Her friends were worried.

Thirty minutes into the science class, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Utaka glared at the sound before mumbling angrily to himself as he went to answer the door.

"Yes?" he growled at the teenage girl with red hair. She handed him a yellow notice. He read it to himself and became angry before suddenly shouting.

"Higurashi! You are to report to the Principal office immediately," he yelled to her and gave her the note as she passed him. "I expect your return no less than two minutes after he finishes speaking with you."

Kagome nodded as she walked out of the room and towards her principal's office. The girl who brought the note was heading in a different direction.

"Weird…" she said to herself but continued on her way.

As Kagome entered the office she saw a large aquarium at the back of the office. There were all sorts of exotic multicolored fish inside. The fat balding man in the leather chair at the oak desk was who she guessed was the principal. He looked up from reading over some papers in a manila folder labeled: Higurashi Kagome.

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi, please, sit," he told her motioning to a chair in front of his desk. "This is about your illnesses as of late."

Kagome sat down and looked up at him respectfully. She was hoping he wouldn't try to hold her back a grade because she missed so many days.

"I've had a talk with your mother about your illnesses and we decided it would be good for you to get a tutor. Although, I recommended for you to repeat this grade, your mother talked me out of the idea." He explained to Kagome who nodded in understanding. The door suddenly opened again. It was a boy with sandy blond hair.

"Miss. Higurashi, meet your new tutor, Mr. Akimori Toru," the overweight man told Kagome with a fake smile. Kagome looked over at him with a weak smile and leaned out to shake his hand. The boy glared at her and didn't shake her hand so she retracted the appendage slowly. The principal then noticed the uneasiness and started towards the door.

"I asked him because he is in the top ten percent in the school. You two are to meet every Wednesday after school for at least one hour and every Saturday for at least one hour." The principal told them and opened his door for them to leave. Akimori walked out of the door first. Kagome paused for a minute before getting up and leaving as well.

"Akimori, wait!" she yelled to him but he didn't even slow down so she ran to him. "Didn't you here me?" she asked and waited for him to answer as she walked along next to him. When he didn't answer she jumped in front of him.

"Hey, Akimori, just tell me where we're going to meet and I'll leave you alone," she tempted him when he stopped. He huffed dramatically before telling her.

"Wednesdays we will meet in room 206 and Saturdays we will meet at Starbuck's at three," he told her before walking around her and disappearing. Kagome mentally memorized the places and times before heading back to science. Luckily, the second she walked in, class was over.

"Higurashi, homework is chapter twenty, section two, the vocabulary and section questions," Mr. Utaka growled at her. Kagome wrote it in her daily planner and shoved everything in her bag. She hurried out and headed to her next class, Math. She was surprised to find that her friends didn't wait for her, but then she remembered they had Health instead.

Kagome entered the room filled with basically nothing but desks, chairs, and chalkboards. There were few other people in the class, though she figured everybody else was in health at the time. She took a seat and took out her binder and notebook. It wasn't long before the teacher went up to the board and started explaining new equations and terms. The class went by quickly and soon the lunch bell rang.

Kagome was starving by that time, and went to the schoolyard to sit under a tree. When she got there she expected to see three laughing gossipers but was met with empty shade.

"Hmm… I wonder where they could be…" she said to herself before shrugging her shoulders and starting at her Pb&j sandwich. She started looking around in wonder as she slowly ate the sandwich. By the time she was done she felt lonely.

"Where are they…?" she thought to herself before walking around as she sipped a Capri sun. Kagome searched all the picnic tables scattering the yard. It was then when something caught her eye. It was Inuyasha… eating pasta under a tree?

"Who are you kidding girl? That's not Inuyasha so stop staring and find your friends!" she yelled at herself and turned away. "Besides, Inuyasha isn't human and he most certainly is." Her thoughts continued, "but what if he was reincarnated like Kikyo to me?" her hopes brought up suddenly and she hid behind a tree to get a good look at him. "Actually… now that I see him he looks more like-"

It was at that very moment that Hojo ran up to her, waving.

"Hey, Kagome, how are you?" he asked with his hands behind his back. Kagome blushed at being caught but hoped he didn't notice. Fortunately, he didn't.

"I'm fine, I'm taking this new medicine so I won't get sick so much anymore," she lied with a fake smile. Hojo gave her a big smile.

"That's great, Kagome!" he laughed and held a small box out to her. "I made you something." Kagome took it cautiously and dug her hand into the bag. She was surprised whenever she pulled out a flower shaped candle.

"You made this?" Kagome asked in awe. Hojo nodded his head softly. "Thanks Hojo, it's very pretty." Kagome put it back into the bag and looked away. She didn't really know what to say, but she didn't really have feelings for him, like she did before Inuyasha.

"What's wrong, do you not like flowers?" he asked worried it wasn't a worthy gift. Kagome shook her head softly before looking into his eyes.

"Hojo, how do you feel about me?" she asked softly. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I really like you Kagome," he told her and blushed even more. She smiled sadly at him.

"Then you wouldn't mind it if you gave me a bit of space?" Kagome asked him with pleading eyes. He nodded then turned away.

"I understand, you don't feel the same," Hojo gave her his thoughts. Kagome looked surprised and stopped him from walking away.

"No, it's not that, it's just…" Hojo looked at her curiously.

"Then. what is it?"

"Well, one of my best friends just died," she explained. Suddenly Hojo turned around and hugged her, surprising Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll leave you alone for a while," he smiled and pulled back slowly. The hug reminded Kagome of the first time Inuyasha hugged her by the well. It was so familiar to her. Kagome was sad again because she missed Inuyasha. "Come talk to me when you're ready though."

Hojo walked away, leaving Kagome to catch up with herself. "Oh, yea… that guy," she thought to herself and looked to where the guy was sitting, but he was gone.

"Damn, I'll get a good look at him next time…" she said to herself and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Kagome!" yelled Yuka who ran over to Kagome after catching her attention.

"Hey where were you guys?" asked Kagome, who was a bit upset. Yuka gave her a pout.

"After we ate we forgot that we didn't tell you our new spot so we went to look for you, but you were gone," Yuka explained earning a smile from Kagome.

"It's ok, I went to look for you too," Kagome told her and the bell rang.

"Oh man, that sucks, I have to go to class, later Kagome," Yuka said before running off. Kagome waved are her and started heading off to class as well.

The rest of the day ended up being nothing but taking notes to try and learn at home. Unfortunately, whenever she did get home, she went to her room and fell straight asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Alrighty peeps, questions? Corrections? Review and let me know…cunstructive critisism is ok,but plz no flames -.-, 


End file.
